Z factor
by ImogenXx
Summary: Gallagher Academy for the arts Blackthorn Academy for talented young men. Cammie is entered in a singing competition thinking she'll be performing woth her band only to find out that Solomon has paired her with Zach. They hate each other oh dear! swearing
1. Chapter 1

"WHAT!" I screamed.

"Deep breaths. In, out, in, out, in, out." Macey was chanting to me as I prepared to audition for Z factor. I was meant to be auditioning in a group with her, Bex, Liz and Grace, my twin sister. My name is Cameron Morgan; I go to Gallagher Academy for the arts- an all girls drama school. My singing teacher, Joe Solomon, decided it would be a good idea to enter me for Z factor. He also told me I would be auditioning with the rest of my band, turns out he had more of an eye for me becoming a solo performer. I'd been rehearsing a song with my friends and sister that used all of our voices, lucky for Mr Solomon and unluckily for me, I had the leading part in the song and the girls had melody parts because their main focus at Gallagher was instruments and photography where as I focussed on singing and drama.

"I cant believe you were all in on Mr. Solomon's plan." I yelled at the girls then turned to Solomon and my mom. "And I can't believe you two even thought of it in the first place, any more surprises I should know about?" They looked down guiltily. "What is it?"

"You're not performing alone Cam, you're performing with Zach." Grace whispered.

"WHAT! ARE YOU KIDING ME?" I screamed loud enough to get over half of the auditionee's attention.

"Hey Gallagher Girl." Zachary Goode smirked, ugh.

"W**re." I replied.

"B**ch." He retorted.

"Sl*t."

"T*at" I rolled my eyes at his choice of words.

"Bast**ed."

"Cold hearted."

"S.O.B"

"Enough with these childish games." Mr. Solomon cut in. "You're up next so I suggest you run through the song before you go in." I nodded and walked off to a corner with Zach muttering that it wasn't over.

We quickly ran through Game Over by Steve Rushton (A/N I currently have a strange obsession with this song) before we were called. The girls said good luck and gave me a hug, Zach and I walked in silently.

"So, how did you two come together then?" David Wilburn asked. (A/N If you read this please don't kill me Hannah!) David Wilburn is the creator of Z factor and was a judge along with Kim Mathews, Ailcia Halliwell and Leo Wyatt.

"My singing coach decided it would be a good idea if he put the person I detest the most in the world and I together for a duo." I said before Zach could make up some stupid love story. "However I agree that it was a good idea because Zach and I seem to sing together well."

"Ok and where do you live?" Kim asked.

"I live in Roseville and attend Gallagher Academy for the arts and Zach here also lives in Roseville but goes to the Blackthorn Academy for talented young men." I replied.

"I can speak for my self you know Gallagher Girl." I eyed him.

"And I'd let you except all that mouth seems capable of doing at the moment is smirking." I shot back, Alicia and Leo chuckled, Kim muttered something along the lines of 'well this is going to be interesting' and David told us to begin singing.

**Cammie**

Zach

_**Both**_

**I'm****kind****of****ordinary****  
><strong>**To****me****you****were****sort****of****scary****  
><strong>**But****you****seemed****to****like****me****  
><strong>**And****that****don't****happen****that****much**  
>So I threw caution to the wind<br>Gave you one half-hearted grin  
>That's all that that took<br>For you to try your luck

_**How**____**was**____**I**____**to**____**know**____**you**____**run**____**hot**____**and**____**cold**__**  
><strong>__**That**____**you'd**____**get**____**inside**____**my**____**mind**__**  
><strong>_  
>CHORUS<br>_**Level**____**1**____**you**____**played**____**me**__**  
><strong>__**2,**____**you**____**paused**____**me**__**  
><strong>__**3,**____**I**____**realized**__**  
><strong>__**Your**____**high**____**score**____**show**__**  
><strong>__**Your**____**cheats**____**don't**____**work**__**  
><strong>__**Your**____**3**____**lives**____**up,**____**bad**____**luck**_  
><strong>Now,<strong>**it's****game****over!**

This is how its gonna be  
><strong>That's<strong>**what****you****chose****to****be****believe****  
><strong>**Made****me****stay****in****while****  
><strong>**You****were****out****with****all****your****friends****  
><strong>I was advised to walk away  
><strong>But<strong>**you****blinded****me****enough****to****stay**  
>I'm through with all your all your lies<br>And this is where it ends

**Yeah****you****played****to****win,****I****was****taken****in**  
>But now you are out of time<p>

Chorus

_**Level**____**1**____**you**____**played**____**me**__**  
><strong>__**2,**____**you**____**paused**____**me**__**  
><strong>__**3,**____**I**____**realized**__**  
><strong>__**Your**____**high**____**score**____**show**__**  
><strong>__**Your**____**cheats**____**don't**____**work**__**  
><strong>__**Your**____**3**____**lives**____**up,**____**bad**____**luck**_  
><strong>Now,<strong>**it's****game****over!**

No repeat chance, you blew it  
>You get no more clues<br>**Now****you're****all****out****of****special****moves****  
><strong>**Too****bad****you****lose****  
><strong>  
>Chorus<p>

_**Level**____**1**____**you**____**played**____**me**__**  
><strong>__**2,**____**you**____**paused**____**me**__**  
><strong>__**3,**____**I**____**realized**__**  
><strong>__**Your**____**high**____**score**____**show**__**  
><strong>__**Your**____**cheats**____**don't**____**work**__**  
><strong>__**Your**____**3**____**lives**____**up,**____**bad**____**luck**_  
><strong>Now,<strong>**it's****game****over!**

I let out a breath at the end, Kim and Alicia had their mouths open, Leo seemed to be in a world of his own and David spoke.

"For two people that hate each other I have to say your voices go remarkably well together." I beamed and Zach smirked so I rolled my eyes. "Leo, your vote?" We all looked expectantly to Leo.

"Absolutely yes, best duo I've ever heard." Zach actually smiled! "Kim?"

"I agree, you two are amazing. Yes." Kim said in her southern accent. "Alicia?"

"You blew me away. Yes." Alicia is from England and had an amazing accent that loads of guys fell for, that's why a lot of the Blackthorn boys are drooling over Bex but she only has eyes for one boy, and that's Grant Newman, he plays the electric guitar and he is awesome! "David, your turn."

"Well, it's unanimous, yes, yes and yes." I screamed and ran out of the room into my best friends arms. Zach walked out slowly afterwards whistling, I groaned after having the joy of momentarily forgetting about him.

"Come on Gallagher girl, it's not all bad, you get to spend more time with me." He smirked.

"If we get through to the short list and then to the houses."

"Kill joy." He muttered.

"Not much joy to kill." I sang. "Spending time with you? It's going to be the death of me."

"At least you'll die happy."

I scoffed. "You're right; I'll die happy knowing I'm finally rid of you and your consistent smirk." I turned on my heel heading out when I heard a whistle coming from behind me, I cringed realising that our conversation had just been filmed and turned to face Carla Sanchez, the shows commentator, like Ant and Deck.

"So, you just landed your dream but it's with a boy you hate, tough break." Carla said.

"I'm hoping to go solo once all of this is over, but it might just be an adventure that helps me in the future." I replied with a sweet smile.

"Tell me Cameron, how old are you?" Carla asked.

"15, 16 in two weeks." I replied, she then asked Zach who told her he was 16 tomorrow. Carla told us we'd better be going so we left without another word passed between Zach and me.

R&R please. I got inspiration for this in a dream so I don't know if it's any good.

ImogenXx


	2. Chapter 2

We walked back to the van, my mom and Solomon scolding me on the way. It went a little like this:

"Cameron, how could you act like that on national television?" My mom yelled, I rolled my eyes.

"Ms. Morgan, you will not roll your eyes at your mother" Solomon said through gritted teeth.

"Ugh." I flung my head back. "I wouldn't be pissed of or this annoying if _you._" I stared accusingly at my mom and Mr. Solomon. "hadn't set me up to sing with that, cold hearted, small minded, evil piece of low life, trash!" I finished shouting. Zach walked passed us and smirked.

"Nice to know how much you love me Gallagher Girl." I screamed and slammed the van door shut. I blanked for the journey back to Gallagher. Macey had to pull me out of the van before I realised we were back at school.

After momentarily being on the ground, Macey decided to let go so I landed on my face making Grace and Bex laugh and Macey scream about me getting mud on my clothes leaving Liz to help me up. I gratefully took her hand and stood up brushing myself off.

"Thanks Liz." I said sincerely. "Grace, Bex thank you ever so much for your laughter and Mace, I just love how clothes are so much more important to you than the well being of one of your best friends." I said with a lot of sarcasm.

"Oh, I'm sorry sis." Grace came over and hugged me. We're inseparable. Liz, Macey, Bex, Grace and I. More Grace and I than the others, I beat up a guy in 3rd grade because he took Grace's pencil and she beat up a guy when he pulled my hair in 5th grade, then I beat up this girl that teased Grace because she didn't have a boyfriend, well.. You get the picture.

We walked down the drive talking about the new song we had been working on for the band. We have a system when it comes to writing our songs.

Bex lays down a beat on the drums

Macey chooses a theme-hate, passion, life etc- or a story for us to tell

Grace and I work on the lyrics

Liz puts in the harmonies

It's worked this way ever since Macey started Gallagher, before that Grace chose the theme/story and we didn't have an electric guitarist.

Bex is our drummer

Liz plays the keyboard

Grace plays bass guitar

I have the vocals and acoustic guitar if ever needed

And finally Macey with the electric guitar and second vocalist.

So we walked through the doors of Gallagher only to be greeted by the rest of our class screaming and asking what happened. My mom got them to calm down I explained everything. They stopped talking, the previous want to know what happened replaced by shock. I grinned at them, they thought I was crazy, I shrugged.

"What? I can't let that smirking, cocky, self conceited, bas**rd ruin my happy day." I skipped off knowing how to annoy my friends.

"But what did they say?" Anna shouted after me.

"Ask Bex. I gotta go, just got an idea for something." I guess Bex must've told them because I heard a lot of screaming and made a run for it, into the great hall. It was dinner time and I was starving.

3 weeks since the audition, 3 weeks of not knowing if we got through to the short list, 3 weeks of watching people go through the same thing I did for a shot at fame and get turned down, or come so close but loose it in the final moment, three weeks and today is the day I'm going to find out.

My friends and sister woke me early, yelling about results. At first I had no idea what they were on about, but then the devil himself came in and slowly reminded me.

"What are you doing here Zach?" I mumbled still half asleep. Zach smirked and walked over.

"Has poor little Gallagher Girl got a little amnesia?" Zach pouted and put a hand on my forehead, I whacked it away and scowled at him.

"Get off of me Zachary." I said through gritted teeth, he chucked.

"We both know you don't really want that.

"Cocky much." I swung my legs over the side of my bed and stood up. "Now, if you, your big head and over inflated ego can fit back through the door, leave!" I instructed, he rolled his eyes.

"Hate is the first sign of love." He smirked.

"Ugh. Out Zach. Now!" I pushed him through the door and slammed it in his face.

"Ow Gallagher Girl. Really? Was that necessary?" His voice floated through the door

"Yes." I shouted. Grace waited until his footsteps could no longer be heard before saying.

"He's right you know," I swivelled round to face her looking confused. "Hate is the first sign of love." She said in a sing songy voice. I flopped back onto my bed and groaned into my pillow. Although, he is kinda hot and he's not always annoying but. Stop Cammie! Stop! You hate him. Simple hate. You no likey Zach! Macey decided it would be funny if she started singing 'so this is love' in my ear. I grabbed my bear, yes I have a bear don't judge, and flung it in the general direction of the voice.

"Come on Cam, we got music with Mr. S. we gotta make you look good." Bex grabbed my arm. I had to look good for Solomon because everyone apart from Grace and I thinks that Solomon is hot, but the fact that he might one day be our step father, kinda makes it weird. But I let them have their fun playing Barbie with Cammie and talked about our apology assignment Mr. Solomon gave us last week. We had to go into groups no more than 3 people, so it's me and Bex and Liz, Macey and Grace.

Liz, Macey and Grace went for the obvious while Bex and I went for something more subtle.

We walked into the music room, old barn, and waited for Solomon. We saw a list up on the board and guessed that was the order we were performing in.

Solomon walked in 10 minutes late with a strangely large smile on his face. _Wonder__what__that__'__s__about_. I thought but I shrugged it off.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ms. Baxter, Ms Morgan you're up." Solomon said. I glanced at Bex and picked up my guitar, we agreed that a guitar would be better for this song than the drums, so I've been practicing a helluva lot over the past week. I strummed the beginning of Sympathy by the Goo Goo Dolls. It's very subtle the 'apology' in this song but it's there. It goes like this:

**Bex**

Cammie

_**Both**_

**Stranger****than****your****sympathy****  
><strong>**This****is****my****apology****  
><strong>**I'm****killing****myself****from****the****inside****out**  
>And all my fears have pushed you out<p>

I wish for things that I don't need  
><strong>All<strong>**I****wanted**  
>And what I chase won't set me free<br>**All****I****wanted**  
>And I get scared but I'm not crawling on my knees<p>

_**Oh**____**yeah**____**everything's**____**all**____**wrong**____**yeah**__**  
><strong>__**Everything's**____**all**____**wrong**____**yeah**__**  
><strong>__**Where**____**the**____**hell**____**did**____**I**____**think**____**I**____**was**__**  
><strong>_  
>Stranger than your sympathy<br>I take these things so I don't feel  
>I'm killing myself from the inside out<br>**Now****my****head's****been****filled****with****doubt**

**It's****hard****to****lead****the****life****you****choose****  
><strong>All I wanted  
><strong>When<strong>**all****your****luck's****run****out****on****you****  
><strong>All I wanted  
><strong>You<strong>**can't****see****when****all****your****dreams****are****coming****true****  
><strong>  
><em><strong>Oh<strong>____**yeah**____**it's**____**easy**____**to**____**forget**____**yeah**__**  
><strong>__**You**____**choke**____**on**____**the**____**regrets**____**yeah**__**  
><strong>__**Who**____**the**____**hell**____**did**____**I**____**think**____**I**____**was**__**  
><strong>_  
><strong>Stranger<strong>**than****your****sympathy****  
><strong>**All****these****thoughts****you****stole****from****me**  
>I'm not sure where I belong<br>No where's home and I'm all wrong

_**And**____**I**____**wasn't**____**all**____**the**____**things**__**  
><strong>__**I**____**tried**____**to**____**make**____**believe**____**I**____**was**__**  
><strong>__**And**____**I**____**wouldn't**____**be**____**the**____**one**____**to**____**kneel**__**  
><strong>__**Before**____**the**____**dreams**____**I**____**wanted**__**  
><strong>_And all the talk and all the lies  
>Were all the empty things disguised as me<br>**Yeah****stranger****than****your****sympathy****stranger****than****your****sympathy**

I finished the last line, well; I was going to, until Zach sang it for me. Now, I understand that not every school teaches their students to fight but we have self defence classes, it means 3 extra classes a week but it was pretty much unanimous when we voted for if we wanted it or not. The vote was in my first year, so my class and anyone above us are all at the same level.

So, back on track. Zach sang my line and boy was I mad. If it was one of the girls that sang my line I wouldn't care, but this is Zach we're talking about, he did it to annoy me and it worked, I could tell he knew by the smirk on his face which then turned into a frown when he remembered that I could fight, well, really well. Bex grabbed my arms.

"Bex. Let. Me. Go!" I yelled.

"Cam, he's trying to wind you up. Don't give him the satisfaction. It's just a song." Bex tried to calm me, well that's weird; it's always been the other way around.

"It's not _that_he sang my line it the _reason_he sang my line. Now let. Me. Go!" I screamed.

"No."

"I didn't want to have to do this." Everyone looked worried and I flipped Bex.

"Cameron you will pay for that!" She yelled from the floor. I sprinted to Zach who was in a defensive position, he blocked my first few punches but my strongest hit him and I had him pinned.

"You really like being on top don't you Gallagher Girl?" He smirked. What is he talking about I hear you ask. Well it's NOT that! But when we had the exchange he always ended up at the bottom with me on top.

"Yeah, I guess I do." I loosened my grip to let him flip me. I rolled my eyes. "Predictable." I muttered he looked confused. "The minute I loosen my grip to get off of you, you go and flip me." I took my head up to his ear. "Looks like I'm not the only one who likes being on top." I whispered.

"No," He growled. "I like being in control." He started to get up, I moved us so I was on top again.

"Too bad I'm a Gallagher Girl." I smirked, he rolled his eyes. "You'll never control me." I got up before he could turn us over again, that's when I noticed the camera and all the girls in my class staring at us and the microphone that probably picked up every word we said. Zach got up.

"Is that a promise?" He raised an eyebrow, I turned to face him.

"No. It's a threat." I said, acting like I normally would.

"Ooooooooo," _Great,__Carla;_I thought bitterly. I took another look around and noticed Leo Wyatt (one of the judges remember?) chuckling in the corner. "Boy am I glad I came, who would've wanted to miss that, are you sure you hate each other." I was about ready to pounce on her.

"Cool it Cam, can't hurt celebrities now can we?" Zach whispered in my ear, I stayed facing him so the cameras would catch the look on my face, it was murderous. I slapped Zach across the face, he threw a punch at me, we were ready to full on fight (we had been holding back for the last 5 minutes) when I felt hands go around my arms and pull me back, they were male. I saw Dr. Steve holding Zach back _When__did__he__get__here?_ I wondered, Dr. Steve is the head at Blackthorn. So if Mr. Solomon wasn't holding Zach back then…

Oh that's just great my godfather/possible soon to be stepfather was holding me back, luckily he seemed to be having a hard time doing it considering I was fighting hard and he was grunting with the effort he was using trying to stop me killing Zach.

"Whoa." Carla (Commentator remember) "Is it just me or is the sexual tension in here overwhelming." Zach and my heads snapped to Carla.

"What!" We yelled. Macey stepped up. "I've been telling them for months, they just won't listen." She fake pouted I glared at her.

"Macey I swear if Solomon wasn't holding me back right now I'd be killing you. Grace," I looked warningly at my sister as she started to get up. "Don't. Say. A. Word."

"Is that anyway to talk to your sister?" She pouted like Macey.

"Solomon let go." He didn't. "SOLOMON!" I screamed, Zach doing the same to Dr. Steve, I guess Zach and I have one thing in common, apart from hating each other, we both wanted to kill my sister and Macey. Bex was walking over _Oh,__crap._ I thought.

"She is pissed." Bex sang. My eyes widened.

"Me! What about him!" I looked over to Zach who was fighting to get out of Dr. Steve's death grip, I'd have been out already but I'm stronger than Zach, I guess that's why Solomon had me. "Although I do admit he is very easy to forget about." I commented, now that sent Zach over the edge, I smirked as Dr. Steve had to hold him tighter, but then he smirked.

"Just admit it Gallagher Girl. You like what you see."

"If you mean you being held back by your head that, by the way, I could easily get out of his grip. Then yes I completely like what I see. It just shows who's stronger." I smirked as he fought harder but still couldn't get out of Dr. Steve's grip. Leo had stayed quiet through out all of this and chose now to speak.

"Well. I see why all the other judges wanted to come tell you two." We ignored him.

"Dr. Steve if you do not let me go in the next ten seconds I swear…" I didn't let him finish.

"What? You'll get your teddy bear to attack him 'cause, you know, he is so much stronger than you are." The girls burst out laughing, Solomon jerked me back.

"That's enough Cameron." I told Zach and I, but we ignored him as Zach continued speaking.

"I was gonna say get Bex to fight him but you're right, I will get my teddy bear to do it. I mean, she is a total sl*t not to mention bi*ch and t*at." He said staring at me.

"Zachary Goode that is enough!" Dr. Steve roared, Zach stopped talking.

"Watch your back Goode next time you're alone, I'll be there, in the shadows, ready to beat you black and blue." Zach smirked, _Oh__gosh__I__just__gave__him__an__idea._He started singing.

"Black, black, black and blue

Beat me till I'm numb

Tell the devil I said hey

When you get back to where you're from

Mad woman, bad woman

That's just what you are

Yeah you…" He didn't finish that little 'burst' because Grace went and punched him in the jaw. I laughed, what did I tell you, if one of us is insulted the other goes and beats the insulter.

"Grace!" Our mother yelled. _This__is__gonna__get__interesting._

"Yes?" She asked 'innocently', she is totally not innocent.

"You know what…"

"But…" Grace interrupted.

"No but-s, and-s, if-s or so-s. You're grounded."

"Mooooommmmmm. I have a date on Friday." Grace whined.

"You should've thought about that before you punched Zach."

"He was insulting Cammie. What did you expect me to do? Sit back and let him? You know we don't do that. By the way have you heard anything about Josh?" I'll explain later.

"Who's Josh?" Zach asked interested.

"Later." I told him.

"No, I did tell his parents to call me when he woke up though, you have a lot of apologising to do missy."

"Bu…" 

"Don't want to hear it Grace. I am sick of you two getting into trouble just because someone did something to the other, you need to learn to have some control." My mom looked both of us in the eye, I looked down and started to shift uncomfortably, Mr. Solomon's grip tightened.

"And what if he'd taken it further? Would you've been happy if I'd have done nothing then? Well? Would you?" My mom stayed silent. "I didn't think so." Grace stormed out. Itried to follow her but Solomon wasn't letting me go anywhere anytime soon. I broke down, well almost, Solomon noticed I'd calmed down and let me go but Zach was still wound up, he wasn't going anywhere fast.

"Turn the camera off." I muttered.

"What?" Solomon asked.

"I said turn the god damn camera off." I yelled, Leo noticed I was close to tears and nodded once the camera was off I ran for it.

**And****a****special****treat**

**Zach POV**

Who the hell is Josh!

"Later." Cam told me, although I really doubt she's gonna tell me.

"No, I did tell his parents to call me when he woke up though, you have a lot of apologising to do missy."Mrs. Morgan yelled at Grace, _what__did__she__do__to__him?_

"Bu…" Grace started 

"Don't want to hear it Grace. I am sick of you two getting into trouble just because someone did something to the other, you need to learn to have some control." Mrs. Morgan looked Cammie and Grace in the eye, Cammie looked to the ground and I would've been more concern was I not so wound up.

"And what if he'd taken it further? Would you've been happy if I'd have done nothing then? Well? Would you?" My mom stayed silent. "I didn't think so." Grace stormed out. Cammietried to follow her but Solomon wasn't letting her go anywhere anytime soon. She looked close to tears.

_Who__the__hell__is__Josh!_

Solomon noticed she was nearly crying and let her go, I, however, was still wound up I wasn't going anywhere fast.

Cammie muttered something I couldn't hear.

"What?" Solomon asked.

"I said turn the god damn camera off." She yelled yelled, Leo noticed she was close to tears and nodded once the camera was off she ran for it.

"Well this has been…" Leo (Judge) seemed to be searching for the right word. "Interesting." He finally settled on. The cameras had been turned back on after Cammie left. Solomon walked over to Dr. Steve and I.

"I think all the victims on his hit list have left the room, it's ok to let him go now." Mr. Solomon chuckled and Dr. Steve released me.

"The viewers are gonna eat this up." One of the camera men commented, I rolled my eyes.

"There are some things you filmed that are family matters, I will be going through the film with you to edit out those parts." Mrs. Morgan stated firmly in a tone that no one could argue with.

"Of course Ms. Morgan." Leo told her politely. " I suppose we should come back later when we can sit down and talk without anyone at anyone's throat." Mrs. Morgan nodded.

"Of course." Mrs. Morgan said and smiled. "Now I must go find my daughters before they do something stupid." Mrs. Morgan walked out of the room. Leo left soon after talking to one of the other judges on the phone, Carla and Camera crew following.

"Right." Mr. Solomon shouted. "Back to work. "Eva, Mick you're next. Zach, sit and watch." I took a seat and dozed off.

A/N

**Wow,****that****'****s****a****lot****of****words****and****drama****and****fighting.****I****wonder****if****Zach****really****did****make****a****hit****list****when****Dr.****Steve****was****holding****him****back****…**

**Zach:****I****did.**

**Me:****Gasp,****who****was****on****it?**

**Zach:****Solomon,****Dr.****Steve,****Cammie,****Grace,****Macey,****Bex****and****Carla.**

**Me:****Why****Carla?**

**Zach:****Do****you****not****remember****the**** '****sexual****tension****' ****comment?**

**Me:****Oh****that****… ****I****understand**

**Till****next****time****my****loyal****readers.****Reviews**_**very**___**welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4 Lots of drama!

A/N I don't play guitar-sorry if anything's wrong- if you know what it's supposed to be tell me in a review and I'll correct it. Thanks

R&R

**The girls' dad –Mathew Morgan- is not a spy. He went missing from a boat.**

**And I disclaim this story (even though I've already written a disclaimer to all and future fanfics I write on my profile) Ally Carter owns!**

Cammie POV

"_I__said__turn__the__god__damn__camera__off.__" __I__yelled,__Leo__noticed__I__was__close__to__tears__and__nodded__once__the__camera__was__off__I__ran__for__it._

I ran. For a long time I ran. Through secret passage ways, through the trees, all over Gallagher grounds. I ended up in the tower. Everyone knows about it, I mean, it stares you right in the face as soon as you walk through the gates, but not many people know how to get there. In fact, I only know two people that know how to get here, besides me. One of them is obviously Grace, we do spend quite a lot of time here in the academy during the holidays. We came up here when they found our dad, dead, after years of searching he got washed up on South Beach Miami, Florida.

He had been on a boat from France to England where he would get on a flight to JFK, we were meant to meet him there but he never came. No one knows what happened, how he drowned I mean, well obviously I know how someone drowns but they don't know how my dad drowned and if you understand that I congratulate you 'cause most people look at me like I'm crazy when I say that.

The other time we were up here crying was when our grandma died in a taxi accident, she was on her way back from visiting us when she realised she left her coat and told the taxi driver to go back. Some drunken idiot was driving a car out of the parking lot the taxi was turning around in and crashed into them. The taxi driver made it, barely, but she made it. My grandma wasn't so lucky. The taxi driver pressed charges on the drunken idiot and he got 3 years for it (A/N I have no idea if that happens).

The second person that knows how to get up here is Zach. He followed me one time, I'd been crying in another passageway about Josh, just last week actually. Zach had seen me coming out and followed me to make sure I got to my room OK. It is the only kind thing Zach has done for me. But I didn't go to my room. I came up here, so now he knows how to get here.

I walked into the room and found Grace already in there. I went and sat next to her on the window seat. We sat in silence for a while until Grace blurted "I'm sorry Cams." I was confused.

"For what?" I asked.

"For mentioning Josh, I shouldn't have, not with you in the room, but I was so angry, I couldn't help myself." She started crying, I pulled her into my arms.

"Grace you did nothing wrong. I know how you felt. Anyway, who else is gonna look out for me if not you? Nice punch by the way." I laughed, she smiled.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you Cam?"

"Only when you're not saying you hate me, so, no." I joked. We burst out laughing. "Do you think we should, ya know, go back?" Grace shook her head.

"Soon, but not yet." She told me. "I want to think, for a minute. How could mom ground me!" She exclaimed.

"I dunno, maybe cause you punched me." We both turned around to see a smirking Zach Goode stood by the opening.

"I regret ever showing him where this place is." I muttered to Grace, she laughed.

"As long as it was purposeful I'm fine." She whispered; she then raised her voice. "What do you want Goode?" She sounded irritated but I knew she wasn't, well, maybe a little.

"So you don't want to know if your sister got through, oh, ok then." He smirked, _what__is__it__with__this__boy__and__smirking?_ "Cause it's hot." _Aw,__crud,__did__I__think__out__loud?_"Yes you did." _Dammit!_"And again." I rolled my eyes.

"Get a move on then, I doubt Leo is gonna wait all day. Chop, chop." I clapped my hands and grinned at Grace.

"Am I missing something?" Zach asked, stupid thing to ask if you ask me.

"Well…" I started.

"First of all there is normality." Grace started.

"Then there's a brain, you do know that this is gonna take a while right?" I asked.

"Oh, boy." Zach murmured. Grace and I grinned at each other, we're practically identical come to think of it we would be if I got my hair cut. I might do that to confuse people.

We walked into my mother's office 10 minutes later and out list was still going.

"The ability to fight." Me

"The ability to get out of Dr. Steve's grip." Grace

"Decent pick up lines." Me

"Fashionable clothing." Grace

"A normal mouth that doesn't smirk all of the time." Me.

"I thought we covered normality?" Grace asked a she sat down on the couch in our mom's office.

"Yeah we have but that's a specific thing that needed to be mentioned." Me

"Continuing, good looks." Grace- that ought to annoy him.

"Coloured contacts." Me, we are really getting on his nerves now.

We continued our list for another 10 minutes not noticing the camera, Leo, Mr. Solomon or Carla.

"And lastly, sanity. Why you ask? Because you think that every girls is in love with you when clearly there are at least five that don't. Add that to all of the girls in the world that have sense, you're out numbered Zach."

"Burn." I rolled my eyes, Grace, the girlier name but the more boy like personality.

"I wish I never asked." Zach muttered.

"Well, when you ask if you're missing something the list is going to be long. Oh wait, I got another one." Grace and Zach looked at me expectantly. I walked right up to Zach. "Hurtful, mature and decent comebacks."

"Now that was uncalled for."

"You did ask if you were missing something Zach. I've just answered your question honestly."

"Oh, so you're playing the honesty card then are you? Well, two can play at that game."

"But I haven't asked that question, and no, you will not trick me into asking it."

"Dammit. You win this round, next time, it's mine."

"In your dreams Zachy boy, in your dreams." I patted him on the back and went to sit next to Grace. We started laughing our heads off.

"Man I wish I got that on camera." Grace muttered.

"Maybe next time Grace." I told her between laughs.

"Girls." Our mom brought us out of our laughing fit.

"Notice things" Solomon said, we rolled our eyes.

"Solomon, give it a rest." Grace said. "Anyway, so, we're here to find out if they got through?"

"We are." Solomon told us even though I think he already knew the answer.

"So, Zach Cammie." Leo nodded to each of us in turn. "I think with the results of your audition we already know where this is going. So first of all, let me tell you that you made the shortlist." No reaction.

"You guys are so competitive." Grace rolled her eyes. "Continue, they're seeing who'll crack first."

"Ok… And from the shortlist you made it through to the judge's houses." Grace, Solomon and my mom, my mom and Grace more than Solomon, he was just happy that his plan had worked, happy yelled. Zach and I remained emotionless.

"You two are impossible." Grace flopped back onto the couch. "We're gonna be here a while, you might as well sit down unless you've got something better to do." So they all sat and waited.

20 minutes later and neither of us had cracked.

"Mom," I started backing up a bit. "Can you pass me a cup of water please."

"You spoke, I win." Zach said.

"But I haven't broken eye contact, it's still on." I smirked as my mom gave me the water. I threw it at Zach, he broke eye contact.

"Dammit Cammie! That's cheating."

"Just cause you didn't think of it. I win, again!" I ran and hugged Grace.

"Nice one sis." She told me

"I know right? I'm through, well, we're through, unfortunately." I muttered.

"You do mean unfortunately it's we right?"

"Of course I do." I smiled.

"That hurts Gallagher Girl." Zach said with a mock hurt expression on his face.

"Awwwww, does the baby need to cry to his mommy?" The playfulness was gone _Aw__crud._ I thought. "Zach, I'm sorry. I completely forgot."

"Save it Cameron, you know exactly the right things to say to hurt me."

"At least she's not dead."

"I can't believe it! You say something that's hurts and you manage to turn it around and make it look like I'm the bad guy. You're unbelievable." He stormed out, I screamed in frustration.

"Wow." Was the smart comment Carla chose to say. I left after that. Zach was still walking away.

"That was unnecessary Zach. I'd forgotten about your mom, and you should be glad she's not dead, sure she may never wake up but at least you can go see her. My dad's six feet under and I'm never going to see him again. Ever! There's not even a chance, you have a chance that your mom might wake up again, you might be able look into her eyes and say hello again." I was 3 inches away from his face. I dropped the volume of my voice. "But I. Have. No. Chance. Think yourself lucky Zach and count your blessings. I'm human, I make mistakes. Think. Yourself. Lucky." I stormed away.

"Stop making yourself the victim here!" Zach yelled after me.

"I'm not making myself the victim, I'm telling the truth. You're lucky Zach, that's all I'm saying."

"You're impossible." Zach yelled.

"And you're looking in a mirror." I yelled back and gave him the finger.

**Grace POV**

Zach and Cammie just stormed out of the room. _Oh__crud!_There was a lot of yelling outside. I shared a glance between Solomon and my mom and we opened the door to find out what was going on. Luckily they weren't killing each other but they were close, very close and Cammie sounded threatening. I caught some of what she was saying

"But I. Have. No. Chance. Think yourself lucky Zach and count your blessings. I'm human, I make mistakes. Think. Yourself. Lucky." She started to storm away, Zach had a disbelieving look on his face.

"Stop making yourself the victim here!" Zach yelled I rolled my eyes. Cammie turned on her heal and faced him again.

"I'm not making myself the victim, I'm telling the truth. You're lucky Zach, that's all I'm saying." What on Earth is going on?

"You're impossible." Zach yelled.

"And you're looking in a mirror." Cammie yelled back and gave him the finger. _Holy__cow!__She__just__gave__him__the__finger.__This__is__not__gonna__go__down__well._I followed Cam who had run out side while Solomon followed Zach but before I got too far away I heard my mom say again that that had been personal as well so she needs to go through that part of the film with them. Wonder what she's gonna do when it's live. Nope, don't even go there.

Why does Cammie always have to go outside when she's angry? I usually don't mind but it's raining.

"Cam!" I called. "Cam? Where'd you go?" Of course I knew she'd be up a tree somewhere but I heard her call back.

"Why does he not realise how lucky he is? Can he not see that?" I heard her jump from the tree. "Can he not see that he has the chance at a family again and we don't? Does he not know how freaking lucky he is?"

I knew she was crying but her tears were masked by rain. She took dad's death the hardest, worse than me, than Solomon hell, she was even worse than mom. You see, they had this thing. It was a special kind of bond that you couldn't describe, but he was her world. Not like that, but they had this thing, their own little world, literally, they wrote books about what they did in their 'world'. I've always been closer to mom and now those books are hidden, Cam reads them every time she's upset. So, a lot. They look close to breaking but Cam's so careful with them. No one, not even me, is aloud to touch them.

"He's just upset Cam, you need to…"

"I'm going to get my books." I sighed when I realised just how upset she was. She ran past me and into the Academy and of course I followed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Zach POV**

I heard someone follow me but I ignored them. I knew Cammie was right and that she forgot about my mom, we were both caught up in the moment, but I hadn't forgotten about her dad. I know she's worse off than me and I know from stories that Cam took her dad's death the hardest and hasn't been the same since.

"Zach stop." I heard Solomon command from behind me. I ignored him and carried on moving. Solomon's footsteps quickened. "Zachary Jay Goode stop right now." I rolled my eyes at everyone thinking just because they use my full name they're gonna get me to do stuff. "Zachary." Now that makes me stop. Solomon has this tone of voice that scares the shit outta me, actually, it scares the shit outta everyone.

"I know what you're going to say and…" Solomon cut me off.

"Do you? So you know I'm going to tell you that I understand why you were angry and don't blame you?"

"No." I mumbled moving my foot uncomfortably. It's times like this when I really hate my god-father.

"I'm not going to tell you to apologise to Cameron and I'm not going to tell your father about any of this. You're old enough to know what to do in this situation Zach, I just hope you do the right thing." Solomon walked off leaving me to think about what to do about Cammie.

I didn't want to admit I was wrong to her, I knew she would just rub it in my face, but then I didn't want to not apologise because then I would just feel guilty. I thought about it for a few minutes but got distracted when I saw Cam run past me. It was obvious she had been outside because she was drenched although the rain on her face was masking most of her tears I could see she was crying. That was when I made my decision, as much as I wanted her to suffer, or acted like it, truth is I really care about her, I just wish she would feel the same way.

I followed Cammie like I did the last time I saw her crying. She led me through about 6 different passages and into a hidden room. There was no way I'd ever be able to get here alone. The room was small and circular; pictures of Cammie, Grace, their mom and their dad were hung on the walls. Cammie walked over to the bookcase and scanned for a while before pulling out a very delicate looking book. There were another 3 that looked the same size and then one that looked a little thinner. Cam carefully held the book and sat on one of the beanbag chairs scattered around the room.

As she flicked carefully through the delicate book more tears fell down her face. After 10 minutes she pulled out the thinner book and started writing. So these are her books, I decided now was the best time to make my presence known. I cleared my throat; Cam's head snapped around, when her eyes landed on me her small smile faded into a frown.

"Some day soon I won't have any secret hiding places left if you keep following me." She laughed dryly. "What do you want?"

"Well, if you're gonna act like that then maybe I won't tell you." I replied cockily, not the best thing to do.

"Ok then, well, in that case I guess I'll go first. Just because you annoy me and a long list of other things, does not mean I want to hurt you like that, purposefully."

"Uh, thanks, but I already knew that. It was obvious you forgot but I hadn't and I was trying to hurt you so I'm sorry."

Cammie POV

"Uh, thanks, but I already knew that. It was obvious you forgot but I hadn't and I was trying to hurt you so I'm sorry." Zach sounded sincere, well that was completely out of character for him.

"Zach, are you feeling ok?"

"Way to ruin the moment Cam." Zach rolled his eyes and walked out of the door. I walked to the corner and pulled out my dad's guitar and the music for _Slipped__away_by _Avril__Lavigne._I took a deep breath and started to sing, I've always thought this song suited me after my dad died. I know every word by heart and don't really need the music sheet.

_Na__na,__na__na__na,__na__na__  
><em>_I__miss__you,__miss__you__so__bad__  
><em>_I__don't__forget__you,__oh__it's__so__sad__  
><em>_I__hope__you__can__hear__me__  
><em>_I__remember__it__clearly___

_The__day__you__slipped__away__  
><em>_Was__the__day__I__found__it__won't__be__the__same__  
><em>_Oh___

_Na__na__na__na__na__na__na___

_I__didn't__get__around__to__kiss__you__  
><em>_Goodbye__on__the__hand__  
><em>_I__wish__that__I__could__see__you__again__  
><em>_I__know__that__I__can't___

_Oh__  
><em>_I__hope__you__can__hear__me__cause__I__remember__it__clearly___

_The__day__you__slipped__away__  
><em>_Was__the__day__I__found__it__won't__be__the__same__  
><em>_Oh___

_I__had__my__wake__up__  
><em>_Won't__you__wake__up__  
><em>_I__keep__asking__why__  
><em>_And__I__can't__take__it__  
><em>_It__wasn't__fake__  
><em>_It__happened,__you__passed__by___

_Now__you__are__gone,__now__you__are__gone__  
><em>_There__you__go,__there__you__go__  
><em>_Somewhere__I__can't__bring__you__back__  
><em>_Now__you__are__gone,__now__you__are__gone__  
><em>_There__you__go,__there__you__go,__  
><em>_Somewhere__you're__not__coming__back___

_The__day__you__slipped__away__  
><em>_Was__the__day__I__found__it__won't__be__the__same__no..__  
><em>_The__day__you__slipped__away__  
><em>_Was__the__day__that__I__found__it__won't__be__the__same__oh...___

_Na__na,__na__na__na,__na__na__  
><em>_I__miss__you_

A single tear fell from my eye; I quickly wiped it away and walked out of the room after putting the guitar back. I felt happier after that and made my way down to the great hall figuring it was lunch time. I sat down silently between Grace and Macey, next to Grace was David, her boyfriend, no one was next to Macey. Opposite me was Liz on Liz's right was Jonas, her almost boyfriend and on her left was Bex who was next to Grant, her boyfriend, next to Grant was Zach. Zach caught my eye for a brief moment then went back to eating. Subconsciously I started humming _Slipped__Away._Grace pretended not to notice while I poked at the meatballs on my plate.

"So, I was thinking." Macey started.

"Oh great." I mumbled.

"Continuing, you guys need a good song to sing at the judge's house. Do you have any ideas?" Macey looked between Zach and I.

"We've been a little busy." Zach told her, but this is Macey so she just smirked.

"Ew, no Macey just, no!" I yelled.

"Fine." She exhaled loudly, I knew she wanted me to ask what her idea was.

"Do you have an idea Mace?" I asked with 'enthusiasm'.

"Actually, yes I do."

"Do tell us, we are dying from anticipation." Zach mumbled, I laughed a little but Macey shut me up with a glare.

"I thought maybe Kids In America or Higher, not the Saturdays before you ask."

"We'll think about it Mace." I told her, stood up and walked out.

**Cammie POV- 2 days later**

Last night Macey packed my bags for me, it was obvious that she knew where I was going, or at least had some idea because as she was packing she was saying things like 'to warm' 'too skimpy' 'definitely not a good look there'. So yeah, she knows something.

I lay on my bed with my fingers intertwined resting on the pillow with my head on top. I was just thinking, more like daydreaming, about my life. It was relaxing until 7 am when my radio alarm started blasting out music; I sigh standing up and turned it off. When I turned around Macey was sat upright beaming at me.

"Ok, so today's the big day! I can't believe you get to go there! It's so unfair! I'm a senator's daughter and I even I have never been there. So, your outfit is hung up in the bathroom, you have five minutes to have a shower and get changed then you'll come out and I'll do your hair, I trust you to do your own makeup now. Go." Macey commanded.

I nodded and went inside the bathroom. After a two minute shower I started to get changed. Macey had given me a tight deep purple tank top, ¾ length tan jacket and dark wash skinny jeans. I stepped out of the bathroom and got pulled into the chair in front of the dresser.

My hair was in loose curls that could almost be described as waves and hung around my shoulders. I put on light purple eye shadow, a small amount of blusher and a thin layer of mascara. Macey approved and we waited for Bex, Grace and Liz before going down to breakfast.

I got a plate of pancakes drowned in chocolate sauce and whipped cream and sat down. Bex and Liz came next followed by Grace and finally Macey. We talked and laughed. They said they were going to miss me and to be careful.

I told them I would and that I will miss them as well. An hour later it was time for me to leave for the airport. I gave my friends, mom and Solomon a hug and got into the limo headed for the airport; we stopped at Blackthorn to get Zach and drove the rest of the way without stopping.

At the airport I got out of the car followed by Zach. The driver opened the trunk and we collected our bags. Zach took one look at my bags and immediately commented.

"Whoa Gallagher Girl, you sure you got enough labels on those things?" I rolled my eyes thinking about a witty comeback when it hit me.

"No, I don't think you can see my name on it anywhere." I looked on the bag laughing inwardly.

"Neither can I, I think this has Macey written all over it." Was that meant to be an insult? I wondered.

"Was that supposed to insult me?" I asked laughing as we dragged our bags to the line.

"Nope, just annoy."

"How the hell is _that_ supposed to annoy me?"

"You're a genius, you figure it out." Zach smirked and we reached the front of the line, I looked up at the board to see where we were going. When I saw the place on the board I froze. "Josh." I whispered more to myself than anyone but Zach heard me. I started to feel dizzy, like the room was spinning. My breathing started to slow and my grip on my bag tightened. Next thing I know my head hit the floor and I blacked out.

**Zach POV**

I was checking in my bags and looked up at the board. Awesome! We're going to Miami! I did a little happy dance in my head. I was just about to turn to Cam and tell her when she fell to the floor. _What__the__hell!_I dropped to the floor next to her to make sure she was still breathing, she was. I let out a breath of relief then frustration. They guy from the desk had come around and was asking what happened and yelling orders to other members of staff that had gathered around us.

I stood at the side, watching, helplessly, watching. I was asked a number of questions about Cammie and her health etc. To be honest, I wasn't especially helpful to them; you know, not being and y of her family or friends might have something to do with that. So I just had to wait to see if Cammie either woke up or until doctors figured out what was happening.


	6. Chapter 6

**James is Macey's twin but he doesn't go to Blackthorn he goes to a school called Briarwood Talents Academy. **

**Chapter 6**

**Previously**

_I started to feel dizzy, like the room was spinning. My breathing started to slow and my grip on my bag tightened. Next thing I know my head hit the floor and I blacked out._

The next thing I heard was the sound of soft breathing and the quiet beeping of a machine next to me. Feeling began to reclaim my body warmth, then cold and finally a thumping headache. My eyes slowly fluttered open to be met with a bright white light and quickly snap shut again.

"Cam?" Said a voice from the side of me. It didn't sound like any of the girls or my mother the only other person I could think of was Zach. Zach! Oh my gosh. I fainted on our way to the house in Miami. Oh god. Miami, not good. "Cam?" He asked again. I nodded slowly to lessen the pain; I must've hit my head hard.

"Yeah." I replied; Zach let out a small breath. Just then a doctor walked in.

"Oh Ms. Morgan, you're awake. We've contacted your mother since last time. Yes you do have a concussion. Your mother says she will be back soon and you should be ok to go back in a couple of days." I nodded at the doctor and he walked out. I turned back to face Zach.

"How do they know I have a concussion? I need to be awake for them to find that out don't I?" I asked him, his eyes softened, whether in sympathy or concern I don't know.

"You don't remember?"

I shook my head. "Should I?" He exhaled deeply and muttered something along the lines of '4 times now'. I looked at him quizzically and started sitting up, Zach got up quickly and pushed me back down.

"That's how it happened last time." I looked at him confused then felt a small wave of nausea before taking a deep breath and letting it settle.

"How what happened? Zach, I'm confused. What are you on about?" I started crying making Zach look uneasy.

"Shhhh its Ok, don't worry about it, you're gonna be Ok." He said rubbing his thumb in circles on the back of my hand. It calmed me down a little and my world went black again.

The next time I woke up my mom was there… and Zach. I took 5 minutes before speaking to remember what happened last time I woke up and the possible times before that, the ones that I couldn't remember. When I finally spoke my mom beamed at me and started asking me questions. When she finally stopped I was exhausted again and went back to sleep.

The next time I woke up my mom asked me why I passed out, I waited for Zach to leave the room before saying 3 simple words.

"Last week Josh." She nodded in understanding and left to get some food. When Zach came back in he looked quizzical but pushed it aside. I was starting to wonder what was happening with the competition and why Zach was spending so much time here when he could be at Gallagher or Blackthorn with his friends.

3 days later I was released from the hospital and got on another plane to Miami, after, of course, the second round of goodbye's and don't get hurt or do anything stupid's. at the airport in Miami we were met by 4 other groups- 14 contestants- and Kim Matthews, or mentor. I guess everyone's planes were delayed because of me. I suddenly felt a little embarrassed and looked down. Why would they stop everyone from competing because of me? Some things I will never know. I sighed and continued dragging my bag toward the group.

"Nervous Gallagher Girl?" Zach chuckled.

"Need your teddy bear to comfort you Blackthorn Boy?" I taunted, he made a mock hurt face and we began rapidly shooting insults at each other under our breath. I noticed other contestants struggling to contain their laughter. I hit Zach's ego hard and he proceeded to hit me in the head, I punched him in the gut.

"You really gonna mess with a black belt?" I asked him.

"Is it designer?" He made himself sound girly and mocking.

"Yeah, actually. It was designed by the people who can kick your ass so watch your step."

"Your right, I wouldn't want get in the way of your reign of terror."

"At least I have a reign. Unlike some who can't control anything to save their lives." I sped ahead of him but staying behind 2 of the other groups and Kim.

"I seem to control you pretty well." I laughed at his idiocy.

"Really? How so?"

"I got you wrapped around my little finger." He said smirking spinning his little finger around in front of my face.

"You wish." I said patting his back and shaking my head. "You wish…"

"You two are so a couple." One of the other contestants, Sophia, said from behind us. I scoffed.

"In his dreams." I said. Now Zach scoffed.

"Dreams? More like nightmares if you ask me."

"Would you two please cut it out!" Nathan- part of Sophia's group- called from the back. I rolled my eyes and we got in the car and drove to the house.

Contestants and group names

The Experience

Sophia Jackson

Nathan Baxter

Jonathan Hayes

New Look

Hannah Molana

Josie Hudsen

Bella Marie

Bethany Booth

Jane Brenan

Guys Night (So egotistic)

Harry Brown

David Brown

Cole Richards

Jake James

Pair with no name

Melissa Johnson

Evie Moore

They are only the ones in our section, one group will leave after the house and the rest will go on. There are only 2 other sections, boys and girls, mentored by Leo Wyatt and Alicia Halliwell. David Wilburn doesn't mentor so the media don't accuse him of favouritism to his group. The boys, mentored by Alicia Halliwell:

Taylor Greenwood

Joe Walters

James McHenry (Macey's twin)

Kegan Reckless

The girls mentored by Leo Wyatt:

Paige Malone

Christy Anderson

Jenna Darke

Ketty Bell

Cammie POV

I decided that I needed to tell Zach what happened with Josh, he wouldn't stop being an idiot about it till I did, so what the hey? We, the contestants, all walked down to the beach for a sort of camp fire thing, only with out the fire and the actual camping. We were really just sitting in a circle laughing about stuff with a huge bag of marshmallows and about 50 chocolate bars; let's just say that I don't think any of us were feeling too good after that.

After a while I pulled away from the group and started walking barefoot along the beach towards the sea. I let the warm water rush around my feet, smelt the salty sea air and waited for Zach to make his presence known. Zach cleared his throat behind me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"So, what happened here then?" He asked, I turned to face him with, for once, no intention of insulting or physically harming him, I mean come on, his smirk is really annoying.

"It was only last week." I started, "Right here in fact. I came down to see one of my friends, Amelia, she wanted to see me and my boyfriend," I faltered a little at the word and continued. "So Josh came down with me and we took a walk on the beach cause I just had a phone call from my mom telling me that Suzie, my cat, had just died. Grace was coming down to see Amelia as well but she had some work to finish off so came down later, when Josh and I were walking, well not at this point, down the beach

I was upset and Josh started doing things, taking advantage of me you could say, when Grace walked up to us after hearing me scream, I wasn't exactly in the right state of mind to stop any of this. Josh wasn't, he was, well you see." I exhaled loudly unsure of how to word this. "He wasn't trying to get me into bed if you know what I mean. I'd heard a story about one of his other girlfriends, how he… hurt her. But Josh had been so sweet there was no doubt about it in my mind that he would ever have done that. I, foolishly, trusted him.

So, we were walking along the beach, it was dark and there weren't many people around when I felt myself being pushed against a wall with a hand covering my mouth. I could faintly see Josh's eyes staring at me, they looked, different." I stopped for a minute trying to stop the tears from falling,

"And you probably don't want to hear all of this. Anyway, he punched me in the gut and then pushed me to the ground and pinned me down. He was breathing right onto my face and I could smell the alcohol on his breath, I wondered where he got it from. It was only 30 minutes that I wasn't with him, but he got it some how. There's not much else to tell, Grace got there before he cold do much real damage and knocked him unconscious and he hasn't woken up yet." I shrugged at the end.

"Wow." Was all Zach could think of to say, I smirked at him.

"Lost for words Zach?" When he didn't answer I was slightly worried but he walked away too soon for me to tell what could possibly be going on in his mind and I followed soon after.

I woke up early the next day, Zach and I had to pick out a song, then we were meeting with one of the vocal coaches, rehearsing for 5 hours (10-12 and 1-4), we had some sight seeing planned, shopping (stylists were coming down to choose outfits for when we performed for a place in the live shows) and finally we had a couple of hours free time which I was going to spend writing my music whilst hiding anywhere I could find.

I walked down the stairs in my pyjamas (Dark purple tank top and plaid trousers) my room was on the 4th floor, also known as the attic room. I wasn't sharing with anyone because the room in the attic wasn't as big as the others so it was mine. Anyway, I walked into the kitchen and since I was the first one up, all the lights were off. I grabbed a glass and filled it with milk and walked back upstairs. It was 7:45, 1 hour and 15 minutes before breakfast would be ready I decided to get dressed and have a walk along the beach.

I opened my suitcase dreading what I might find inside, considering Macey packed it. I was pleasantly surprised to find that what she had packed did not include anything of her own. I pulled out a peach tank top with pink skulls and 'forever young' written on it (a/n I have this top it's amazing!) and a pair of denim ¾ length jeans. I put on a small amount of mascara and a bit of pink eye shadow and lip gloss. I then routed around for my flip flops and slid them on. I scribbled a note and placed it on my bed in case anyone came looking for me, but I was planning to be back by then, and made my way down to the beach.

The sky was a wonderful pale blue colour and the ocean water sparkled in the early morning light. I took off my flip flops and buried my feet into the ground, the sand. I then sat on the sand with the soles of my feet touching the water, I closed my eyes and thought of one of the stories my dad and I had written, I smiled and opened my eyes imagining I was the princess in those stories again, young and innocent with a whole family. I sighed and got up, I needed to go back to the house for breakfast.

I walked back up the beach towards the house. I entered through the kitchen to everyone saying something along the lines of 'where the hell have you been?' I laughed and said innocently.

"Did you not get my note?" Shrugged and sat down waiting for breakfast to be served.


	7. Chapter 7

After an amazing breakfast of waffles, pancakes and array of other foods, Zach and I went up to my room. While searching for a song I realised just how difficult it was to find a duet that was NOT a love song.

"What about this?" Zach held up my old _High__School__Musical_CD and pointed to _Breaking__Free._ I shook my head, this was about the 10th time we'd suggested this one. "Well you come up with something." I had let most of my ideas go because they were all love songs. We'd been at this for about an hour and really needed to get moving.

"Higher? Taio Cruise and Kylie?"

"Sure, fine whatever let's go." Zach dragged me up by the hand and ran down to the basement. All the groups had 5 hours with a vocal coach and then we were on our own at this point in the competition, we were first. We walked down to the basement that actually was more like a dance studio/stage type thing.

A blonde woman walked into the room wearing a brown tank top and blue skinny jeans. She spent a few minutes looking around the room then her eyes rested on Zach and I and she smiled.

"Hello, I'm Alyssa, you must be Cameron and Zachary."

"Cammie." I said, Alyssa nodded.

"Zach." Zach told her.

"Well then Cammie and Zach, I presume you have chosen a song." We nodded. "Right then, you have the CD? What song is it?"

"Higher by Taio Cruise and Kylie." I said.

"Good choice, right, let's get started. Do you know the words?" We nodded. "Okay then."

We stopped to get some lunch and then rehearsed a little more. (A/N Use your imaginations I cannot be bothered going into detail) Then the girls went shopping with Jay and the boys with Tyler for clothes for our performance in front of our mentor to try and get through to the live finals.

The next few days passed rather quickly, I spent most of the time in my room writing songs, more specifically duets, or working on the song with Zach. In fact, things had gone so fast that I hadn't realised that today was the day of the performance and now I'm nervous…

We'd rehearsed for a week, I knew my lines backwards, the notes, the pitch, everything. I had the outfit laid out on my bed, my hair half up half down and curled (thanks to last years Christmas present from Macey). I had everything ready but not under control, well, not my nerves anyway and definitely not Zach, why can't he just be normal and put up with this instead of being stubborn? I shook my head at the thought knowing Zach would never be normal, changed and raced out the door down to where Zach was waiting.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Why, you nervous?" Zach asked; I rolled my eyes.

"I was trying to be polite, a practice, I now realise, is wasted on you." Zach rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Point and case." Not that it really was but who cares? He wasn't going to say anything; actually, he might have done if we hadn't just then been called to perform. Zach stepped out of the room and onto the paved pool area. I took a shaky breath and followed him.

"Hi guys." Kim said from the couch she was sat on. "Nervous?"

"Not really." Zach then went and patted my head. "Little baby Cams here is though." A smirk formed, or, partially formed on his lips, I kicked him in the back of the leg, he hissed in pain while I hid my victory smile.

"Ok then, whenever you're ready." Zach moved to the right and hit play. Higher began playing.

**Cammie**

Zach

_**Both**_

Now I know I know how to get down on the floor  
><strong>Experiencing<strong>**moves****you****cant****ignore**  
>But something bout this beat just got me hooked<br>**Come****over****here****and****take****a****closer****look**

**Coz****I****cant****get****enough,****I****cant****get****enough****  
><strong>**I****cant****stay****on****the****ground****(woah)****  
><strong>I cant get enough, I cant get enough  
>This is taking me now<p>

**Its****taking****me****higher,****higher****  
><strong>**Higher****off****the****ground** (x2)

I do this for kicks  
>Its just for the thrill,<br>**I****got****this****high,****without****taking****a****pill**

This move has got me way over the sun  
><strong>I<strong>**'****m****dancing****like****I****am****the****only****one**

Coz I cant get enough, I cant get enough  
>I cant stay on the ground (woah)<br>**I****cant****get****enough,****I****cant****get****enough****  
><strong>**This****is****taking****me****now**

_**Its**____**taking**____**me**____**higher,**____**higher**__**  
><strong>__**Higher**____**off**____**the**____**ground**_ (x2)

_**The**____**musics**____**got**____**me**____**going**____**higher**__**  
><strong>__**I**____**feel**____**like**____**I**____**can**____**touch**____**the**____**sky**_  
><em><strong><br>**__**Its**____**taking**____**me**____**higher,**____**higher**__**  
><strong>__**Higher**____**off**____**the**____**ground**____**(x4)**_

We finished. Kim nodded to us and we walked back into the house. As soon as I could I ran up the stairs and collapsed onto my bed still shaking from nerves and promptly fell asleep.

I woke up about 2 hours later to a loud crash from the room below me, Zach's room. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and walked down into Zach's room. I put my head around the door and couldn't help laughing. There was Zach, arms folded, in the middle of the room with a box on his head and mentally kicking himself.

"God I wish I had my camera." I said. Zach quickly unfolded his arms and whipped the box off his head blushing slightly, I think.

"Uh, hi Cam, I… uh… the box and… it… uh." He stuttered. I walked into the room and started picking up some of the clothes that had fallen out of the box. Zach held the box out in front of him definitely turning red. "Thanks." He mumbled as I placed his clothes back in the box.

"Did you just thank me?" I raised my eyebrow at him smirking.

"Maybe, maybe not. I guess you'll just have to sit and ponder that while I start talking cleverly and getting you confused."

"Never in a million years prick."

"Oh really?"

"Really." I glared at him and he started talking. I blanked out after a while and didn't notice him getting closer and closer to me until I felt his warm breath on my neck which obviously made me switch in to fighting mode and flip him onto his back.

"Watch it Gallagher Girl." He whined rubbing the back of his head.

"Whatever." I said walking out on giving him the finger.

I wouldn't find out until later that Zach was telling me a lot of… stuff, that I just didn't want to hear right then. I walked back my room and changed into my running gear. A slightly baggy dark purple off the shoulder top, black leggings and trainers, I pulled my hair into a loose pony tail and jogged back downstairs calling out to anyone that was listening that I was going for a run and even if they didn't hear me Zach knew that I went for a run at 6 everyday. I ran down south beach past all the art deco hotels and ice cream shops and up a street past Books and Books and William Sonoma then looped around past Jerry's Deli and 11th street diner. Eventually I went back to the house.

I came up to the front door all sweaty and hot. I went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water as if I were at home and took three big gulps before Zach thought it appropriate to announce that he was there. I just looked and him and poured some water over my head to cool down. Zach just kept looking at me, eventually I relented.

"What?"

"Nothing." Why does he always seem so mysterious, it's like the guy is trying to every girl in a 5 mile radius to fall for him.

"Then stop staring."

"No." He smirked.

"And why is that then?" I asked heading up the stairs.

"Because it annoys you." He grinned; I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." Zach caught my arm a few steps up.

"You know, the whole sweaty exercisey girl look looks good on you." And then my face betrayed me and I started to blush.

"I'm going to shower, then come down and wait for Kim to call us and tell us if we are through or not." I ran up the stairs before he could say another word and slammed the door to the bathroom behind me. Shakily I stepped into the shower and turned on the water.

I sat in the shower for at least 15 minutes before someone knocked on the door, I told them I'd be out in 5 minutes. I stepped out and wrapped a towel around me and put on some jeans and a simple plan t-shirt and walked downstairs.

"Cameron and Zachary." Well, here goes…


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry guys, I have been overrun with homework lately. But luckily it's almost Christmas which means… 2 weeks holiday! So yeah…

Happy Holidays every one! Hope you have a good one!

To be honest, I think people over react when they say that speaking in front of a class is the most nerve wracking thing they have ever done, obviously they have not had to wait for a decision made by someone they barely knew that could either make their dream come true or shatter into a million pieces. When you've experienced that, then you have been truly nervous.

My hands were shaking as we walked out into the courtyard. Zach was wearing his ever present smirk, that kind of ticked me off, how could he been so calm?

"Stop shaking Gallagher girl. You're gonna cause an earthquake." Zach whispered in my ear. I glared at him and kept walking.

"Hi guys!" Kim shouted from a deck chair. She motioned for us to sit next to her, we did. "So as you know you guys are here because I've decided who to take through to the live finals and I had to make some pretty tough decisions." Uh-oh, this doesn't sound good… "I have to say that I love you guys, your voices are amazing and they work so well together but I don't know if you guys are a little young for this… There is obviously something between you two, some sort of emotion to one extreme or the other."

"I'm worried that you might not be able to handle the pressure. We've seen that you two can wind each other up so easily and it can turn into a rather… interesting situation. But even with all the faults I can see that you guys really want this and I really think that you two have the potential to go far; and for that reason… I'm putting you guys in my final 4!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Heh, heh, uh… oops. =D My writing for this is a but immature, I'm sorry, it's usually better.**

**Any PJO or HP fans should look at Rewind-and-Freeze's Sophia Danes Hogwarts story and if you want a laugh Percy goes to Counselling.**

If I am being honest, I was shocked, astounded, amazed and any other word like that you can think of. I couldn't think straight, so the next second when I hugged Zach well… I don't like to think about it.

We were in the final 4! We were going through to the live shows, _Oh my gosh, we're going trough to the live shows! _

Ach was just as surprised as I was by this news, and the hug, as was Kim, by the hug I mean, not the result, cause she chose it remember? I'm rambling.

The show wasn't actually going to be on TV for another few days and I wasn't allowed to call my family until it was on.

"Okay guys, I want you to start working on your first song for the live shows. I have chosen 'Need You Now'. I think you guys will be able to sing it really well and just have fun with it." I nodded to her and got up to leave with Zach. I was in the kitchen by the time Zach decided to walk in behind me. He looked slightly ashen, it got me worried.

"Cam, I think… I think you should um, go check your phone." He seemed to be stumbling over his words. I looked at him confused.

"Why? We need to work on the song right?" Zach seemed torn, conflicted, like he wasn't sure what to do.

"Um, yeah, sure. Let's, let's work on the song."

~~Time Skip~~

It had reached 9pm and I was feeling pretty good. When I got into my room my phone was going like crazy. I had 5 missed calls and 11 texts. I was too worn out to bother opening any of them. I really wish I had.

I was drifting off to sleep when I heard Zach knock on the door. He looked concerned, but I couldn't really tell in the moon light. He slowly crept towards my bed and sat down next to me. "Cam." He whispered. "Have you looked at your phone?" I groggily shook my head. "You really should." I gave him a half hearted glare and shut my eyes again. Who was he to tell me what to do? "There's been a car crash." That got my attention. "And, um, people died." He seemed uncomfortable talking about this to me. I was still confused but I knew enough to ask who. It seemed like Zach didn't want to say the names out loud and settled for indirectly telling me instead.

"Um, well, Cam, you're an, um, orphan."

"Mom?" Zach nodded. "What about Grace?"

"She's um, look Cam, I think someone that knows you better should tell you this, I-"

"Tell me."

"She's brain dead." I choked a sob and swallowed.

"Who else?"

"Bex is a little burnt and Joe has suffered head trauma but other than that it's only cuts and bruises on both sides."

It took a while for it all to sink in. I have no family left; I might not be alive if I wasn't here. Zach knew and didn't tell me. Zach _knew _and didn't tell me. Why? After 10 minutes of silence I began crying too much to form a coherent thought and let Zach wrap his arms around me. I distantly heard him singing to me.

_Hold up, hold on_

_Don't be scared, you'll never change what's been and gone_

_May your smile, shine on_

_Your destiny will keep you on_

_Cause all of the stars have faded away_

_Just try not to worry you'll see them some day_

_Take what you need and be on your way_

_And stop crying your heart out_

_Get up, Come on Why you scared_

_You'll never change what's been and gone_

_Cause all of the stars have faded away_

_Just try not to worry you'll see them some day_

_Take what you need and be on your way_

_And stop crying your heart out_

_Cause all of the stars have faded away_

_Just try not to worry you'll see them some day_

_Take what you need and be on your way_

_And stop crying your heart out_

_We're all of the stars, we're fading away_

_Just try not to worry, you'll see us some day_

_Just take what you need and be on your way_

_And stop crying your heart out_

_Stop crying your heart out_

_Stop crying your heart out_

_Stop crying your heart out_

I fell asleep before he finished but I never felt him leave. I suspected that he stayed through the night. Suspicions which were confirmed when I woke up the next morning. He was asleep in a downright uncomfortable position. I shook him awake and told him to go get changed.

I did the same but I was still in shock and mourning and only managed to stumble into a pair of baggy jogging bottoms and vest top. I pulled my hair into a messy pony tail and walked downstairs in a kind of trance.

I plopped down at the table which a glass of orange juice and waited for breakfast and Zach to get there.

Zach came down with a frown on his face. He took my hand and dragged me over to the sofa away from the rest of the inhabitants of the house. He sat cross legged on one side and I mirrored his position on the other side so we were facing each other.

"You okay?" He asked.

"That's a bit of a stupid question to ask don't ya think?" I spat out. Zach frowned some more and then looked me in the eye.

"Joe told me that they're holding the funeral in a week. He wants to keep it private, just close friends and family. No press or anyone else finding out, not for a while anyway. We're both leaving tonight to see the others and he wants you to help with the planning as well. Your mom's will left everything to you and Grace but since Grace… it all goes to you. And Joe wants you to be there when they." He swallowed thickly. "When they…"

"Stop the ventilators for Grace. When they kill her." I spoke with a large amount of bitterness. I felt numb. I didn't notice the tears streaming down my face. "I should go pack."

"Cam…" Zach spoke as if he wanted to say more.

"So should you Zach." And with that I walked upstairs with one song in my head, and I was going to sing that song at the funeral, I was going to get a proper good-bye.

**Sad! :( I know, I'm sorry. I'm really making Cammie's like suck aren't I? There is happiness to come.**

**Sorry for so long… writer's block Ugh!**

**Review?**

**Thanks **


	10. Chapter 10

**For a while I had decided not to do anymore on this story because I didn't like my writing but now I'm updating. So, if you're still reading, thank you so much and I wouldn't have blamed you if you decided to ignore it. But this is an actually update, not an author's note so the next thing you read WILL be the story.**

Joe was waiting for us at the airport when we landed. He had a bandage on his head and Bex stood next to him smiling sadly. She opened her arms and I ran into them. We stayed there, hugging, while Zach got the bags from the conveyer belt. I went to hug Joe next. He squeezed me tightly before letting go. We walked to the car in silence, we rode in the car in silence, in fact, we did everything in silence until I got to my room at Gallagher and was engulfed by hugs from Macey and Liz.

It was obvious they had both been crying, especially Macey, there were little black marks on her cheeks in some places from where her mascara must've run. You could tell she was upset by the fact that she hadn't cleaned it off yet.

We spent the night watching sad movies and eating popcorn. The girls told me the funeral was in two days. Someone came in a few minutes into the second film and told me that Joe wanted to see me. I nodded and headed down to my mom's old office. I'd been told that Joe was acting head until they found someone else.

I curled up on the sofa that I always had whenever my mom and I had tea together on Sundays. Joe was sat behind her desk instead of in the corner where he usually was when my mom called someone in here because, chances were, they'd been talking about wedding plans or something similar. Joe stood up and started talking. "Cammie, I," Joe stopped for a minute. "I don't know what to say." He sighed and collapsed onto the sofa beside me.

I didn't move. I just kept staring into the distance. "Why?" I whispered. "Why was it them? Why was it you, and Bex and grace and mom?"

"I don't know Cammie." Joe's voice was emotionless.

"Why!" I screamed, standing up. "Why them? It's not fair!" I turned around to face him. He hadn't moved from his collapsed position on the sofa.

"I know it's not, Cam."

"Then why?" I screeched. "Why did they leave?" Joe looked up at me, there were tears gathering in his eyes. He stood up and wrapped his arms around me but stayed silent. My voice was weak when I said "Didn't they care?" Joe sucked in a sharp breath.

"Of course they did Cam, never doubt that. Your mom loved you and Grace more than anything and Grace loved you and your mom. You loved both of them as well. They didn't want to leave. No one _wants_ to leave."

"Who was the other driver?" I said softly after a moments silence.

"He was from Texas, he'd come to visit family and was on his way home. But... he was tired. He fell asleep at the wheel and swerved into us. Your mom was driving and Grace was behind her so they got the brunt of the hit. Some of the other girls got a few scrapes and bruises but were mostly okay. We were on our way back from a school trip." I nodded and left.

I went to the secret room I had found years ago and hidden the books my father and I wrote in and curled up on top of the beanbags. I cried myself to sleep that night.

**Sorry for the shortness. I'm struggling a bit. I want to get some Zach/Cammie interaction in at some point in the near future...**

**Review? They will be back at the competition in the next few chapters.**


	11. Chapter 11

Ggirl **– So this was a guest review. I didn't take offence in it, no, so if you are reading this I'm not mad or angry or offended or anything I just thought I'd explain myself.**

**So this was posted for chapter four.**

I understand that Cammie's upset but seriously am with Zach on this one. Am assuming his mum is in a coma but still I think it would hurt him more cause he hopes that she will wake up. ]

**Here I will explain that even though what Cammie said upset Zach, it's not because his mom is in a coma. When Cammie says 'she could wake up' she meant that she could be herself again. She's clinically depressed and in a hospital. But she still remembers everything and speaks to him and stuff.**

And with hopes comes disappointment. So if she dies he will be different from grief n disappointment. Plus she might as well be dead if she is in a coma. **Well she's not (not meant to sound rude) so this is irrelevant really.**

And another thing, I know it's ur story and stuff but I think ur making Zach to seem as a weakling and player who just smirks all the time. **Currently, he is, or, everyone thinks he is. I know this is going to sound clichéd but he's always had a crush on Cammie so none of his relationships have ever gone very far and he smirks a lot to try and hide what he's actually thinking.**

and cammie as the tough one. And in the books bex takes that role. **I know this but with Cammie's history (that I'm not going to tell you all about here cause that will spoil things) she's had to be tough.**

It just annoyed me how u portrayed the characters. **I understand this, I really do, but I've done it all for a reason. Plus, I didn't really have a concept of character-yness (?) when I started this, it was just fun. I'm hoping to get it better now. I started it when I was 12 and put it on when I was 13. My writing was immature and I didn't really know how to stick the personalities in the books and I had no help.**

**If people think this is moaning, I'm really sorry, it's not meant to be I just thought, since it was a guest review and I couldn't pm this person, that I wanted to explain.**

The funeral was sad. Of course it was, it was a funeral, did I really expect it to be happy? I shook my head. I was sat with Joe in the front row with Zach on the other side. For some reason his presence was reassuring and calmed me down a little. We'd been to the hospital two days ago and shut of the life support for Grace.

I didn't listen for most of the ceremony. It was all just a blur. I remember getting up and singing. But that's really the only thing I remember. It was like my final goodbye, I sang 'When You're Gone.' By Avril Lavigne.

I couldn't face anyone at the wake. We held it at Gallagher. I ran up to the tower after making my excuses. I couldn't face anymore people saying 'I'm sorry for your loss'. I didn't even know half of them, just distant relatives of my mom's that lived abroad or in another state or something.

The tower seemed oddly empty without Grace in there with me. She usually was, or just somewhere else in the school. I'd never felt so empty inside. I couldn't cry anymore, I'd run out of tears. The door creaked open and Zach walked in.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hi." I replied. "How's your mom?" Zach seemed to be thrown off a little by this question.

"Yeah, she's… she's fine. Um, doing better. She'd going to go live with her sister for a while, see how it goes before she's allowed to live on her own."

I smiled softly, at least one of us had some good news. "That's good."

"Yeah, it is." The silence we sat in was a little uncomfortable for a while.

"I'm sorry." I murmured. Zach's head snapped up. "I mean, for always taking the mick out of you with..." I swallowed. "Grace. We shouldn't have. We took it too far sometimes and everyone got hurt."

"Not as hurt as when I had to fight you during the exchange." Zach smiled.

"Yeah, that was fun."

"But I did my fair share of being mean as well you know. Neither of us are innocent in all of this." Zach came over to the window I was sat by and put his arm around me.

"Hey, do you want me to teach you? To fight, I mean. I think you'd be good." He smiled at me.

"Yeah, I think I'd like that. Thanks Cam."

"No problem. Want to start now? I could do with a distraction." I asked him.

"Sure." And so we started. He knew a bit already so I just started teaching him some more complicated moves. We practiced for two hours before a thought occurred to me.

"No one's gonna find us up here. They don't know how… do you think they're worried?" I asked Zach.

"Maybe. But wouldn't you rather just be alone for a while longer?"

"I'm hardly alone if you're here Zach." I laughed. He grinned with me.

"But that means _we're_ alone. And I think I might just want to kiss you." I froze. He just said that, he just. No, he didn't. Did he? I have to go with he did because the next thing I knew his lips were on mine and we were kissing in a secluded tower. How romantic.

**So sorry that it's another short chapter, I just wanted to tell everyone what I explained in the first authors note really, just in case other people thought the same thing and it stopped them from reading any further.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yes, I have finally got around to updating. I probably wouldn't have yet had I not really needed a break from worrying about my biology exam tomorrow. Aren't you all lucky I'm doing my GCSEs?**

** And, to Ggirl again, thanks, and I hope I continue improving too, and feel free to rant if I mess up, I wanna make it good.**

** Thank you to EVERY reviewer! It's very much appreciated.**

** It's been so long since I thought about this that I've had to go back and reread the last few chapters.**

I gasped and pulled away after… I don't know how long. For a long moment, all I did was stare at him. I can't say that he didn't do the same to me and the only thing that broke us apart was the sudden music from my phone telling me that someone was calling. We both jumped backwards at the noise and laughed nervously. I turned away from Zach and looked down at the screen. _Joe Solomon_ it read. I sighed and dragged my thumb across the screen to answer it.

"Hello?" I pressed the phone to my ear.

"_Cammie, where are you?"_

"I'm… with Zach." I told him to avoid informing him of how to get to the tower. There was a pause before conversation resumed.

_"And you're not killing each other?"_

"Contrary to popular belief, we can actually be civil once in a while." Joe chuckled.

_"Okay, okay, just… come back down here. Everyone's leaving and they're all asking where you are"_

"Only now?" I asked, wondering why people hadn't been asking sooner.

_"I can only cover for you for so long, Cam. Just come back down."_

"Alright, we're coming." I sighed and ended the call before Joe could say anything else. I looked at Zach's sweaty body and almost laughed. Neither of us were in any presentable state, hot, sweaty and tired. Zach raised his eyebrow at me and my poorly disguised laughter and I couldn't hold it any longer. I laughed.

"What?" Zach yelled defensively. "What'd I do?" I shook my head, kiss forgotten, seemingly by the both of us.

"Nothing, we just have to go downstairs."

"And there's something funny about that?" I decided not to answer him and walked towards the door knowing that he would follow me… eventually.

Halfway down the staircase I started to hear the tell tale sign of someone following me, creaking stairs under someone's weight. I didn't turn around to see him and I didn't wait for him at the bottom... definitely... probably... possibly... maybe... okay, so I did. I felt mean leaving him behind.

Zach jogged up behind me and tapped my shoulder. "Looking forward to going back into the throng of unknown relatives?"

I groaned and threw my head back. "No. I am so _sick_ of hearing '_oh, I'm terribly sorry for your loss'_" I mimicked in a posh British accent like the on my aunt Ruth has.. At least, I think that's the right estranged relative. "As if they can _actually_ do anything about it. They make it sound as if it's something that can just go away, be washed off, brushed under the carpet by some insincere apology that sounds like one a five year old might make when they spill juice on the carpet. It just... it just frustrates me so much. Everyone saying they know what I'm going through and how tough it must be for me. And, yeah, I get that everyone's lost someone and knows the pain but... how many people in that room lost their entire family before they left high school? They just, they just _don't know anything_."

Zach didn't say anything after that, he just squeezed my hand and walked with me back to the main hall. Joe waved me over as soon as we got there and I quickly fled Zach's grip and ran over to him. Joe looked like he'd been crying. He probably had, I decided. We stood together as people left, giving their condolences again and again before finally leaving.

I slumped against the wall when it was all over and closed my eyes. The leaving felt longer than the whole 2 hours I had actually spent down there before skipping out to hide in the tower. I heard the students who had come down walk up to their rooms. About ten minutes after that I heard heavier footfalls move away, Joe. I opened my eyes to find myself alone in the hall. I smiled to myself; I had peace and quite, finally.

I didn't want to move from that spot until I realised it had gone dark and that I had to go to bed or be the walking dead in the morning, no pun intended. I closed my eyes for another few minutes, or so I thought.

I woke up to the feeling of being carried. I groaned and turned my head. Whoever was carrying me stopped. "You awake?"

"Yeah..." I mumbled.

"Barely." Mystery man said back, laughing..

"Zach?" I asked.

"Yeah." He told me. I felt him moving his hand under by back and heard the click of a door opening.

"What...?"

"Shh, just go back to sleep." He put me down on my bed and pulled the duvet over me. I heard him start to leave.

"Don't." I muttered before I could even think about it. "Stay till I fall asleep? I don't like knowing that Grace's bed is right next to me." I heard Zach sigh and watched him silently pull my desk chair to the side of my bed.

"Just until you go to sleep." I smiled and drifted off into dreamland.


End file.
